verse_and_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Nesymerp/The googolverse
The Googolverse is a collection of infinte Omniverses. The googolverse is Aleph 1 in size or possibly i beyond infinite! The googolverse is named after googolplex, the googolverse has alot of omniverses that are grouped together. What are those redish brownish spots on the picture? the red brownish spots are some type of Universes attracting the Omniverses or hot spots! Asking why it is blue on the backround of the whiteish Omniverses? Well its pretty good question! Thats just the a universe thats Aleph 3 in size.. That universe the googlverse it is in. Is the Multialephverse. The Multialephverse is a universe with infinite Googolverses. Theres alot of facts about the googolverse. I came up with comsmology facts. Googolverse can be intressting! Its not yet explored but if its discovered it might look like this.. And also the omniverses are the portal to a new dimensions, and these leads to other universes like more galaxies or less galaxies. Theres more and less in those dimensions! At a new dimension there is alot of things theres nothing other omniverses doesn't have! the omniverses are alot diffrent, the universes there are diffrent there can be more or less universes. Theres more life or less life in a other dimension Theres everything you can imaginate theres special universes there like theres omniverses with no life or possibly there is but it might be rare. Outside of that universe theres a universe alot bigger called the Multialephverse the multialephverse is a Googolverse carrier. It carries over infinite of these, even transinfinite of these Googolverses! Its formation was for 1 Googelplexian years ago or higher when 1 omniverse was born before our big bang. More omniveres formed and created an large googolplexian group called the googolverse but also the red brown spots formed from special type of universes but theres alot of these red spots. Its like in middle off our galaxy. As you on the pictures theres alot of spirals just 9-8-10 spirals those spirals are just normal spiral formations that accured over the grouping of the Omniverses it took over unknown amount of years to today! When did it start? Universes started to form and made large amounts like it took unkown amount of years to form this on the pictures, but whats the first biginning of the exsistence? The answer is unkown we havent discovered it yet, but we have to discover it for ourselvs! *It took Transinfinite amount of years.... *Big bangs are happening today on other universes if we discover the multiverse! *Thats possible bigbang happened in the Googolverse or the Multialephverse wich made made those universes *Answer to this are unkown but might theres explenation! Possible answers Is the universe infinite? Is there a edge of a universe? What do you think? As you see here this is the Multialephverse. The alephverse is aleph 3 is size or infinite. As you see you can see alot of Googolverses, you can see theres meny of them here. Thats why its The Multialephverse is a barrel infinite amount of Googolverses that are connected together..! Those universes are dimensional portals we can say and they arent just universes. They are also portals to new time or new place. And the theres alot of googolverses to discover. It also leads to other dimensions and mysterious places! You can get lost in that universe. Beacuse you never find home. Its infinite. And it never ends. But its aleph 3 in size. There might to be possible to reach a other thing... Thats far beyond the Alephverse... Thats outside off the barrel As you see the picture down here. The Omegaverse! The omegaverse is Aleph-Omega in size or transinfinite. As you see in the pictures theres a network like on a humanbrain. This contains Multialephverses. The universe is like the human brain like nerves. But doesnt function like them. Its bright beacuse how the multialephverse glows not very much but its glowing. We call it the long string. The long string contains The exsistence of the multialephverses. And Googolverses. And earth is in that Alephverse. And in that Omegaverse but its far beyond Infininte. Also the Omegaverse formed by the Multialephverses! And the googolverses formed the Multialephverse beacuse they connected togther and made a network like a cyllinder of Googolverses! The black spots are just void clouds nothing else And the box... Size of Transinfinite. Its immposeble beacuse you wont get out from there.... This is end of my blog. Hope you enjoyed it! Category:Blog posts